A Camping Trip to Never to Forget
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn Spend Their Summer Vacation Camping and having a good time


Rachel and Finn decided to take a small camping trip for Summer Vacation and wanted to take a week away from Lima and head off to upstate Ohio and go on a camping trip Finn decided to call up Puck and see if he wanted to come along.

I'll be bringing Quinn along is that ok?" "Sure said Finn we got two rooms in the cabin and plenty of room." "Good" said Puck ok I'll see you later. "Ok see you tomorrow member be here early, as we leave early for the campsite." I know, "I'm already packed." "Ok good, see you tomorrow morning, bye bro." "Bye and he hung up the phone

It was morning and Finn and Rachel woke up and had all their bags packed and ready to go they heard a knock at the door and Finn went to answer it and it was. They headed into their cars and started up the drive to the campsite.

The campsite was breathtaking a huge lake and one big cabin and a firepit outside for roasting marshmallows and cooking hot dogs and other random stuff. They all parked their cars and started to unload the truck the men carried the bags as the girls headed into the cabin and each of them claimed their rooms Puck and Quinn on the right and Finn and Rachel on the left. Quinn was unpacking her and Puck's bag putting away clothes in the drawer and closet and she moved to the bathroom and put things away there was only one sink but that was ok as they would share anyway. Finn and Rachel were doing the same in their room. Rachel bounced on the bed it was so fluffy it felt like cotton. Finn walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it and started to cuddle with Rachel he hover above her and Rachel reached up and kissed his lips tenderly. She depend the kiss by putting her hand on his neck she could feel his pulse under her fingertips turning her on ever so they wanted to claim the bed as theirs.

When the kisses stopped Rachel still had spunk left in her so she lifted Finn's shirt over his head and he did the same to her. Finn put his hands behind her back as she sat up and he unlatched her bra and took it off in one swift motion. Finn nuzzled his face into her chest and licked each nipple with his tongue. She moaned into his hair breathing him in. Rachel reached down and unzipped his pants and snaked her hand in and let out his member through his boxers and started to jerk him off while he was nipping on her neck leaving his mark. Finn breathed into her ear "Mmm yes faster love I'm about to." Rachel picked up her pace and he came into her hand. Finn regained his breath and kissed her deeply Rachel moaned into the kiss and ran her tongue over his lips asking for entrance he let her in and they explored each other's mouths. After the make out session Puck knocked on the door. "Hey lovebirds me and Quinn want to go swimming do you two want to join or do you want to keep doing the hanky panky in there" as Quinn laughs. "Yeah sure we will be right out give us a couple of minutes. Puck laughs "sure we will meet you down at the lake.

Puck and Quick run to the lake and grab some noodles and a ducky tube and race into the water. Quinn sits on the ducky tube and grabs her green noodle and fills it up with water and does a water cannon spit to Puck. He laughs and does the same with his blue noodle and they end up having a huge water noodle fight. Finn and Rachel come into the water next but they have a surpize behind their backs. Puck and Jen look at them with scared looks on their faces as Finn and Teresa reveal two big squirt guns and start getting them with the guns. Puck and Quinn fill up their noodles and have a water cannon squirt gun water fight the fight goes on for hours after being pruned to the bone and its getting late the boys both say "I'm hungry. The girls laugh and say, "you are always hungry." The boys say you know it.

So they all head out of the water and water drip-dry by the fire while Puck had an idea while Finn was gathering the metal sticks for the hot dogs he ran into the cabin and brought back out his guitar. After eating hot dogs Puck reached for his guitar and he whispered in Finn's ear to help him sing a song. They decided to sing Sweet Caroline together to the girls. Quinn and Rachel were in awe at the boys singing to them.

After singing for another hour or so it was getting late so they deiced to hit the hay for the night as tomorrow they were going to do some actives around the campsite they had horseback riding and hiking and lots of other stuff to do. Quinn and Puck said their goodnights to Finn and Rachel and each closed their doors and turned out the light.

The next morning Puck was cooking up breakfast as the girls and Finn woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Good morning sleepy heads, grab a seat Finn do you want coffee?" "Sure I'll take a cup." Puck grabbed a cup and poured him some coffee and placed the cup down in front of him. "Thanks man" as he took a sip and read the paper. Quinn asked Puck if he need any help. "Yeah can you get some plates out for me?" She went into the cabinets and took out plates and silverware and placed them on the table. Puck placed the bacon on the table and everybody put some on their plate and the eggs were done we each got some and we nibbled on breakfast and decided on what to do today.

They decided after we settled our food to go on a hike today. After eating Quinn and Rachel did the dishes while the boys got the gear ready for the hike and Quinn made lunch for everybody to bring there was a picnic area on the trail and they were going to stop there for lunch. Once everything was packed and made they headed out onto the trail. Quinn took a whole of Puck's hand and Rachel did the same with Finn and they walked hand in hand on the trail seeing all the wildlife and with our free hands we took photo's on our phones and it was a great hike. Its so quiet out I love it here its better then being in Lima with all the noise from traffic and all. All you can hear out here is your own heartbeat and a pin drop. "I know it's amazing I like to get out and just explore nature once in a while" said Finn.

It was nearing noon and we were getting close to the picnic area so we found a spot under a tree and Puck grabbed the blanket out of his backpack and laid it on the grass. Quinn had the basket and placed it on the blanket and we all sat down on the blanket and enjoyed lunch Quinn made PBJ sandwiches and had some fresh strawberries. Finn and Rachel were playing around she was lying on Finn's chest hovering a strawberry over his mouth and he reached up and bit into it. She took the other piece and it was nice and juicy some red juice dripped down the side of her mouth and Finn wiped it away with his thumb.

Quinn was lying on Puck's chest falling asleep slowly to the soft beat of his heart and Puck just ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed into his touch and smiled and said, "this is nice" as she snuggled deeper into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Yes it is" said Finn as he helped Rachel up. Puck did the same as we continued our hike we were almost to the end of the trail at the end of the trail was a mountain you could look all over the campsite. We reached the top and it was breathtaking the scene was amazing, we each took a photo together of standing by the edge with the scene behind us.

We started to head back as it was getting late and we wanted to eat, the boys deiced to try there best at fishing. Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the dock just laughing as the boys kept trying to catch a fish it was like watching a tom and jerry cartoon with Tom trying to catch Jerry it was really funny. The boys gave up and said "Forget it we will just order a pizza I saw a pizza place down the road from here. So we all went into the cabin and turned on the TV and popped in a random movie while we waited for the pizza guy. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and Finn went to get it and paid for the pizza and he got some paper plates and some sodas from the fridge and Puck had a beer. We all nibbled on the pizza and watched the movie, which was Spaceballs.

Quinn yawned and said, "I'm hitting the hay, you coming baby?" "I will in a bit going to stay up a little bit longer Finn and I may play COD later, ya know guy time." Ok Quinn said and kissed him and headed into their bedroom and headed to bed. Rachel did the same and said "don't stay up to late, ok boys she kissed Finn and gave a hug to Puck as she walked into the bedroom and also headed to bed.

At almost three in the morning Finn stumbled into bed Rachel felt the bed move and felt Finn get in she woke up. "Oh sorry love didn't mean to wake you." "What time is it?" "It's almost 3:30 in the morning." "Oh wow" as she snuggled up to Finn and fell back asleep." "He kissed her head and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning they had breakfast again this time waffles. On today's list they deiced to try some camping games. One game they were going to play was TV tag it was a game Quinn used to play when she was little, where you not to get tagged you had to squat and say a random TV show it was hard but very fun.

Fast forwarding a bit it was nearing the final night before they had to head back home and they each found out there was going to be fireworks at the camp tonight so they set up a big blanket by the lake and all cuddled together and watched the fireworks. Puck wanted to make this night last forever so he had the perfect idea to woo Quinn and Finn had the same idea.

Puck scooped up Quinn into his arms and carried her back to the cabin and all you hear is the door shut with a silent click. All you could hear on the other side was a thump against the door. Puck lifted Quinn up off the ground and pinned her to the door. Quinn started to unbutton Puck's shirt and while shirtless Quinn started to nip at Puck's silky flesh while nipping and licking. Puck held her in place and led them both over to bed before setting down on the bed. Puck reached behind Quinn's back and started to unbutton her shirt slowly and playfully. While Puck was undressing her Quinn teases Puck by rubbing her hand over the bulging in his pants and Puck just moaned out her name. Quinn is nipping on his ear lobe and whispers in his ear "these pants need to go baby." Puck just shivers and Quinn goes down on her knees and takes her teeth and unzips Puck's zipper and unbutton his pants and brings out his member and slowly takes his dick into her mouth and starts to slowly suck him off. Puck runs his hands through her hair and just moaned out her name. Quinn starts to lick and nip at the tip of his head and she puts his dick back in her mouth and sucks even more harder until Puck is breathing hard and he says "I'm about to cum baby." Quinn removes his dick from her mouth and stands up and latches onto his neck and nips on his pulse point while stroking him off. Puck growls and cums in Quinn's hand. Both breathing heavily they collapse on the bed. While catching their breath Puck's dick is still hard and asking for more.

Puck says, "baby I want to be inside you." Quinn just breathes out his name and lays on the bed. Puck rummages through his bag and grabs a condom and he wanted to grab the lube but need none as his dick was already wet from Quinn's saliva and mixed with his essence.

Puck puts the condom on his dick and slowly climbs on top of Quinn and he slowly starts to enter Quinn's middle and they both start rocking back and forth and make music with their moans and screams of pleasure. Quinn nips all over Puck's body his neck, shoulder blades, chest and earlobes and all over. With all the nipping and biting Puck is just over the edge with pleasure and blows his load into the condom and sighs in content and slowly exits Quinn and rolls off to the side. With chests heaving they relax and catch their breaths. After a few minutes of relaxing they both hop in the shower and clean themselves off and head to bed.

Finn and Rachel are cuddling on the bed Rachel is laying her head on Finn's chest listening to his heartbeat and drawing circles on his chest and teasing his nipples a bit Finn laughs and says "that tickles." Rachel laughs and says, "I know, I want it to." He rolls on top of her and starts to kiss her deeply. "Well now Finn, axnouis eh?"

"You know it love." Finn removes her pants and feels her wetness through her panties and he is like "someone is frisky." Rachel just laughs and kisses his neck again. Now naked in front of him Finn runs his smooth fingers up and down Rachel's body while teasing her some more. Finn reaches over and opens his bag and fishes out the tube of lube and lubes up his dick and says "are you ready my love." Rachel lies down on the bed and says "yes Finn take me away."

Finn sings out "Welcome to the pleasuredome" as he plunges his dick into her center and Rachel screams out in pleasure and pain and moans his name. "Oh god Finn yes faster and harder." Finn goes down on her while sucking on her nipples and then latches on to her neck and sucks also marking her as his own.

A few more minutes into it and Finn feels Rachel getting close to climax and so is he they speed up their pace and Finn is like "Rachel I'm about to." "Go for it baby" says Rachel with Rachel saying that Finn shoots his load in her and rolls off her and sighs a sigh of relief catching his breath he says "that was amazing." "Yes it was" said Rachel as she rolls on him and lays her head on his chest hearing his fast heartbeat slowing down to a normal rate. After relaxing Finn eyes her up and down and asks are you up for round two?"

Rachel just moaned and said" "yes". Rachel moaned out his name while she ran her hand over his chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair and he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. "You feel that?" "Yes", said Rachel, "it only beats for you my love." Rachel sighed and leaned in kissing Finn still keeping her palm on his heart she begged for entrance with her tongue. Finn obliged and opened his mouth and they started to French kiss and Rachel felt his heartbeat race under her palm. Finn laid her down again and he got on top of her and slowly ran a hand between her legs. Finn could feel her lust for him again by how wet she was. She ran a hand down his chest again and slowly slid her hand and stroked his member. Finn moaned out her name while she stroked him faster getting him hard by the second. Finn made her stop her actions and told her if she kept that up he was going to lose control and he said I want to be inside you again love. Rachel said ok. Finn slowly started to enter her. She moaned out his name with each inch going in. Finn licked each nipple and started to tease her while slowly going in. Fully in her now Finn just stayed like that for a little bit so Rachel could feel him and know that he was hers and hers only and she ran a hand down his chest saying I'm ready love. Finn said ok and started to slowly go in and out picking up a speed. Rachel couldn't hold it anymore she latched onto Finn's neck on his pulse point and started to suck on it leaving her mark. Finn moaned out while she sucked and that was just sending him over the edge.

With that Finn said "baby I'm about to." Rachel unlatched herself from his neck and licked his earlobe and said, "let it go baby." With that said and her licking his earlobe that did it Finn spilled his seed into her and she moaned feeling his warm essence inside of her once more and with that she came next. With being spent Finn pulled out of Rachel and lay on the bed. Rachel lay next to him with her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat return to a normal beat. After relaxing and catching each other's breath and heart rates returning to a normal beat Finn got up and said "care to join me for a shower?"

Sure said Rachel and they both headed into the shower and cleaned each other and all clean and better they headed to bed. Rachel reclaimed her place back on Finn's chest and whispered "thank you for the best camping trip ever" as she kissed him. "Your welcome love" as he kissed her back. Rachel fell asleep to the soft sound of Finn's heartbeat in her ear and Finn stayed up and watched her sleep for a little bit. A few mins later he fell asleep.

The next morning they all were packed and had to head back to Lima as summer vacation was slowly ending and they had to get back to there normal lives. So once back in Lima the school year started and they all went back to school but they had the best summer vacation ever.

The end


End file.
